


Looking Out (for Sasuke) - fanart

by Kitsu3



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsu3/pseuds/Kitsu3
Summary: Fanart for BombsAreForBabies' ghosts in her heart, Chapter 23.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ghosts in her heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623562) by [BombsAreForBabies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BombsAreForBabies/pseuds/BombsAreForBabies). 




End file.
